creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America (Cruenta Humanitas)
The USA’s dominance in all aspects of economics, culture and politics is a thing of the past and as a result the notion of a unified ‘West’ has also fallen on hard times without the centre of gravity as provided by the USA in the 20th and early 21st centuries. It is not that the USA has declined – with a population of more than half a billion and the lasting legacy of a disproportionately large economy and military it is certainly not to be written off. In particular, its corporations are well-adapted to competition in the globalized economy, enabling the USA to punch above its weight in terms of economic output. Instead, the rest of the world has caught up with China superseding the US’s GDP in the early 2030s and India doing likewise in 2074. This has only been exaggerated by the increased prevalence of supranational bodies – Latin America is united under the Pan-American Confederation and a great number of Asian states are members of East Asian Associaiton, enabling what would otherwise be second rate powers to have a much greater presence on the world stage. The global power structure has become increasingly balanced. The USA’s economy is strong enough that it has no need to rely on the support of a socio-economic bloc, proving this the dissolution of the North American Union – it remains, as ever, fiercely independent and although it can no longer compete directly with Russia or China in the military sphere,with NATO dissolved in the late 2040s. It also remains the world-leader in the field of space travel and was the first state to establish a significant presence on the moon, but a lingering conservatism has meant that it trails in many aspects of medicine, in particular those with a genetic basis, and nanotechnology. The USA’s commitment to democracy and individual freedoms at any cost have, over time, resulted in a virtually libertarian society with massive income disparity and politically what is verging on a direct democracy, even a demarchy. Extensive reforms – the privatisation and decentralisation of most of the polity’s institutions and the lowering of the threshold as to what may be declared a state - by a series of Republican administrations mid-century have resulted in one of the most radically altered world powers. However, they have also restored the USA to its position as an economic powerhouse on the cutting edge of progress. Tensions were rising with Mexico and Canada with their respective rises during the second half of the 21st century. The fact that half of the population was of hispanic ascendancy virtually expanded Mexico's borders 1,000km north, to the pre-Mexican-USA war's original border. On the other hand, the rise of Canada as one of the world's food and water superpowers tilted the balance of power in North America. milwakee.jpg|Northern states thrived as their local weather improved. Milwakee houston.jpg|Violent hurricanes along with drought, made cities like Houston (depicted) to be abandoned Category:Cruenta Humanitas Category:Countries (Cruenta Humanitas)